Benor
|Base ID = }} Benor is a Nord who lives in Morthal. He applied for guard duty once, but for unknown reasons he hasn't been accepted. He now helps the guard in any way he can. Background He befriended housecarl Gorm at some point in the past. Both seem to dislike Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone and seem to be planning to overthrow her. He seems to dislike Hroggar, but will not be with Alva until she leaves him. Location Benor can be found hanging around outside of the Guardhouse, inside its cellar, or the bridge during the day and inside the Moorside Inn at night. Interactions Fight! Fight! When encountered by the Dragonborn, Benor will want to demonstrate his fighting abilities, as he claims to be the best brawler in Morthal. If he is beaten in a brawl, he will give the Dragonborn 100 and become available as a free follower. Marriage Benor can be married if the Dragonborn has the Amulet of Mara. Marrying Benor gives the miscellaneous quest to Visit Your Spouse's House, for which the Dragonborn will have to break into the guardhouse, since that is where Benor sleeps. It's a novice lock, but the guards will levy a fine of 15 for the break-in if the Dragonborn is detected. The lock eventually resets. If Benor moves with the Dragonborn to a different house, he will still own a shop, and the daily share will continue to accumulate and be available for collection. If the Dragonborn selects the "It's time for us to part ways" option while married to him, he may die and later a courier will deliver an inheritance letter, telling of his death and bequeathing to the Dragonborn 400 septims (minus the Jarl's tax). Follower He works best if equipped with heavy armor and any Two-Handed weapon. He is proficient in archery too. His stamina seems to drop quickly, so giving him a weapon with absorb stamina would be good. Having good block skills, he can absorb great amounts of damage if equipped with decent armor, absorb health can help him endure more damage. Quests Laid to Rest Benor is one of the "strong citizens" sent by the Jarl to accompany the player character to Movarth's Lair to clear it out. Conversations Cowards! Lami "Um...this place looks dangerous." Jorgen "And it looks creepy, too." Benor "And it's full of vampires?" Thonnir "Cowards! We must kill the vampires! We have to make them pay!" Lurbuk "Of course. But why not let him/her player character go in first?" Quotes *''"Morthal used to be a quiet place. But then, the world used to make sense."'' *''"I figure the guards could always use some help, so I keep my eyes open."'' *''"Been hoping they'd make me a guard, but not yet. Still, I'll help them out if I can."'' *''"The Jarl does little to protect us these days."'' *''"You ask me, we'd be better off without that wizard in town."'' *''"This isn't the time or place for magic, or whatever it is Falion does."'' *''"You're a real fighter. I like that. You ever need my steel by your side, you just ask."'' Trivia *Benor can become a member of the Blades. *Winning the brawl against him will be counted as helping the people of Hjaalmarch for the Jarl, and he will consider the Dragonborn a friend. *Although he claims to be the "best warrior in Morthal," he clearly balks at entering Movarth's Lair when he learns that there are vampires within, showing that he is not as brave as he boasts. *If Gorm is killed, Benor will say, "Leave me" if spoken to. Bugs * If he is a current follower he will not follow commands while running to Movarth's Lair during the quest Laid to Rest. Instead, he walks away with the rest of the citizens back to Morthal. * If one asks Benor to do something for them, when using the dialogue option I need you to do something and kills him, the part that he needs to do something might be stuck on to the next load of the game. ** To fix this, type into the console: Prid 0001AA65 and then MoveTo Player and then resurrect, and the bug will be fixed. * During the brawl, Benor may start to retreat and cower. If you continue to attack him he will draw his weapon to defend himself, but even if he is killed no crime is noted by the guards. * If, after marrying Benor, you kill him, and use Dead Thrall to revive him, and then repeat, you will receive inheritance every time. If you remove his armor before killing him, he respawns it infinitely as well. * The option to brawl benor may never be available. * He might randomly fall out of the sky to his death after exiting the Thaumaturgist's Hut. * After brawling him, if defeated he may stay down on the ground, though he will still speak to the Dragonborn and give the 100 gold reward for defeating him. Appearances * de:Benor es:Benor pl:Benor ru:Бенор Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Morthal Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers